The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
The human anatomy includes many types of tissue that can either voluntarily or involuntarily, perform certain functions. However, after disease or injury, certain tissues may no longer operate within general anatomical norms. For example, after disease, injury, age, or combinations thereof, the heart muscle may begin to experience certain failures or deficiencies. Some of these failures or deficiencies can be corrected or treated with IMDs. These devices can include implantable pulse generator (IPG) devices, pacemakers, implantable cardioverter-defibrillator (ICD) devices, cardiac resynchronization therapy defibrillator devices, or combinations thereof.
One of the main portions of the IMD can include a lead that is directly connected to tissue to be affected by the IMD. The lead can include a tip portion that is directly connected to the anatomical tissue, such as a muscle bundle, and a lead body that connects to the device body or therapeutic driving device. It is generally known that the device body or case portion can be implanted in a selected portion of the anatomical Structure, such as in a chest or abdominal wall, and the lead can be inserted through various venous portions so that the tip portion can be positioned at the selected position near or in the muscle group.
The IMD generally remains with the patient during the rest of the patient's natural life. To that end, the IMD can be exposed to various environmental factors. For example, the patient may undergo a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) procedure or other high frequency imaging procedures. In this case, portions of the IMD may act as an antenna and have current and thermal energy induced therein due to the MRI procedure. Accordingly, reduction or dissipation of the induced current or thermal energy may be useful in certain circumstances.